Incomplete Worx Series
by Enigma10
Summary: Here are four incompletes. Sideout has no hint of DBZ yet, but it was intended to be a DBZ fic. If enough people review on either of the four I'll keep going on them. Beware. MAJOR CLIFFHANGERS
1. Dragonball AZ, intended to be long

Dragonball AZ  
  
Dragonball After Z  
  
By Princess Rini  
  
~*~ Um…Yeah. What I am about to type out was originally known as the Rini Saga, the saga after the Buu saga where I come out. That was then. THIS IS NOW. It has now come to be known as Dragonball AZ, Dragonball After Z. I started writing at 11:00 at night about three years ago. I added to the story, writing in play format, little by little. Now, three years later, I estimate I have about 40-50 episodes. Seeing that it is much easier to understand a story in actual story format, that is what I am doing. I am bringing you Dragonball AZ, in complete story format. Life is a gift that you only receive once. Don't abuse it. P.S. I have decided to leave the story the way it is. I have not embroidered it with my teenage touch. I started the story young, so the beginning is written like a youngster has written it, no love at all almost. Towards the end, as I became a teenager, romance became part of it. Here I go…The episodes have become chapters, so you won't get too mixed up.~*~  
  
Chapter 1 "Someone New"  
  
It was a bright summer day in Japan, with a nice breeze blowing and birds singing. This brings me to my starting point, the Son household. Son Goku, the man of the house, is sitting down at the dining room table, awaiting dinner. Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, is, of course, like all wives do, cooking dinner for her family. Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goku's teenage son, is doing homework in his room. This is where the story, a story of war, peace, the struggle for power, family, and love above all, begins.  
  
"I'm starving! Chi-Chi what's for dinner?" Goku asked Chi-Chi, who was cooking something that had a wonderful aroma that floated around the room. Chi-Chi turned to her husband, who was on the brink of drooling all over the tablecloth. She smiled and threw a dishrag to him so that he could wipe off his face.  
  
"Oh Goku, being yourself as usual," Chi-Chi replied. "We're having lemon pepper chicken, steamed vegetables, and fried rice." Chi-Chi turned back to the stove and stirred the gravy for the chicken. She stared out the window at the beautiful evening and watched as the sun slowly began to hide below the horizon. "It's so beautiful…" Chi-Chi thought to herself. "It's almost as if the evening is hiding something, or as if something amazing is going to happen before the day is over." Just then, Gohan walked in, having heard his parents' conversation.  
  
"That sounds absolutely delicious Chi-Chi!" Goku said. He got up and tossed the dishrag into the sink. He walked over behind Chi-Chi and put his hands on her waist, you know, like that romantic thing the guys always do.  
  
"What does? Dinner?" Gohan asked his parents, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"You know your father Gohan…….Goku! That tickles!" Chi-Chi laughed. Goku was tickling Chi-Chi playfully. But, all of the sudden, he stopped. "What's wrong Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. She turned to see her husband's face gone from playful smiles and twinkling eyes to serious expressions and deep eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi knew that face all too well. That was the same face that Goku made when something bad was happening, or some unknown force that was extremely powerful had just made itself known. "Gohan," Goku said, " feel that?"  
  
Gohan paused for a split second, making the exact same face as his father's. "Yeah. It's….it's……very powerful!" Gohan started to tense up, knowing that whatever it was, it may be ready to put up a fight. He had sensed and fought things and people like this before, and had bad experiences doing so.  
  
"Piccolo," Goku said. "I need to talk to Piccolo." Goku walked over to an open window and turned to Gohan. "Gohan come with me. I'm sorry Chi-Chi but dinner will just have to wait. You can go to Bulma's if you want. Let's go Gohan." Goku took off out the window, and Gohan followed.   
  
Chi-Chi closed her eyes and chuckled. "That's my men for you. Always leaving before dinner. I guess I'll drive over to Bulma's we haven't talked in a while anyways," Chi-Chi said. She opened her eyes just in time to see her husband and son disappear in the distance. She walked outside and closed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Piccolo stood on a cliff, staring at the slowly darkening horizon. Goku and Gohan land behind him. "Hello Gohan, Goku." Piccolo turned to face his friends. He saw their faces, and knew what they were about to ask.  
  
Goku looked into Piccolo's eyes. "Piccolo, do you sense anything peculiar? By the direction and strength of it my guess is that it's going to land about a mile south of Bulma's," Goku said. Piccolo turned back to the horizon and closed his eyes.   
  
"It's a space capsule. You're right about where it' going to land. But what's inside…" Piccolo trailed off as he began to search harder and deeper for information. After a few moments, Piccolo's eyes shot open in shock. "No….WAY!!! It's Not…….POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!" Piccolo stumbled backwards, almost hitting Gohan.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?! What?!" Gohan shouted. He was becoming more and more excited with each passing moment. Piccolo turned around, his normally calm state returning to his face.  
  
"Goku, there is a girl a little older than you in that capsule. Her strength level, it's enormous! But that's not nearly as amazing as the next part. She's a….wait……not anymore. She was in a transformation. A super saiyajin transformation!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened. He knew as well as the rest of the Z-Gang that he, his son, Vegeta, and his son Trunks were the only people in the world that had the ability to transform into a super saiyajin. "What do you mean Piccolo?! She can't be a super saiyajin and you know that just as well as I do!"  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true," Piccolo said. He hovered a few feet in the air, making the impression that he wanted to go see that capsule and the girl in it. Gohan and Goku joined Piccolo in the air.   
  
"I want to go see her," Goku said suddenly. He turned to Piccolo and Gohan. They nodded at him. "Let's get the others. It shouldn't take that long. I'll round up Tien and Ciowtzu. Piccolo, head over to Master Roshi's and pick up Krillin and Yamcha. Gohan, I'll leave it to you to go back to Bulma's and tell Vegeta and Trunks. Stay there and wait for us."  
  
Piccolo and Gohan nodded again. Piccolo shot of in one direction towards Master Roshi's and Gohan shot of in the other direction towards Capsule Corporation. Raising his middle and index fingers to his forehead, Goku disappeared, using his instant transmission technique to transport himself to wherever Tien and Ciowtzu were.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting in Bulma's living room, wondering why they were there. The sun had just gone down, and the stars were beginning to appear in the black sky. Goku broke the silence with a simple sentence. "Do you guys feel that?" Everyone murmured in agreement. Goku stood up, as did everyone else. "I want to know what, or who, it is."  
  
"Why Goku? Do you have a bad feeling about it or something?" Tien asked.  
  
"What I am about to say may sound absolutely crazy and impossible, but it is the reason I want to find out who it is. Piccolo sensed that the girl in that capsule was in a transformation. She…" Goku paused for a moment, going over and over what he was about to say to his friends. He wasn't even sure he believed it.  
  
"She was a super saiyajin."  
  
Vegeta stood. "Very funny Kakarott. Very funny." Piccolo stood and stared out the window at the stars.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"If we are going to meet her, we need to get moving. She's going to land here soon." Goku said. Everyone got to their feet and walked outside. "Meet you there." Goku said, and he disappeared.   
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said. Everyone else took off into the night.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Goku was standing at the edge of a gigantic crater when everyone arrived. "It beat me here." Goku said. "It hasn't moved for a while though, but something is going on in…"  
  
Goku was interrupted with the door of the capsule shooting open and a bright beam of light with a man on the end sailing out and into the distance. Silence overtook what seemed like the entire world until a voice pierced it like a knife through butter.  
  
"That will teach you not to steal from me again!" A young woman's voice rang out. Then, the woman made herself visible. She stepped out from the capsule. Light brown, almost dirty blonde hair that fell just a little lower than her shoulders blew in the soft breeze. Deep brownish eyes with a tint of hazel stared off in the distance. She was wearing a tight red tank top and blue bell bottom jeans. To some of the members of the Z-Gang, it was a beautiful sight to behold.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Goku asked the woman. Her head whipped around to stare into the black eyes of Goku. Then, she spoke again.  
  
"Why, are you Goku? My father has written descriptions to me so many times, and you fit every one! My name is Princess Serena Lynn Hailey, but you can call me Rini, ok? I'm from the planet Comettia"  
  
Goku stared at the woman with a blank expression on his face. "How does she know my name? Her father? How would her father know me?" Then, it hit him. In an instant, he was overtaken with a golden aura. His jet black hair spiked up instead of out and turned blonde. His deep black eyes turned an emerald green. He became a super saiyajin.   
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan looked at Goku for a while before it hit them as well. If her father had known Goku, that means he must be a saiyajin, since he doesn't know many with offspring as old as her. They knew that the saiyajin race were ruthless warriors. She must be, too. Vegeta became a super saiyajin, followed by Trunks and Gohan. They were ready for a fight.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Goku. But how do you know and why are you here?" Goku asked in a tone he only uses in battle. Rini stared into the now green eyes of Goku before she was overtaken with the same golden aura, the blonde hair, green eyes, the works. A few gasps were heard before silence took over once again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that you don't know about me! I don't want a fight Vegeta…" She said, staring at Vegeta who stared back, amazed that she knew his name as well as Goku's. "My dad, Goku, is your dad. I'm your older sister."  
  
Chapter 2 "Stronger Than The Strongest"  
  
Goku stared blankly at the young woman before his eyes. "But I'm what, 45 now? She looks like she's 21! And she says she's older than me!" Goku stood there, puzzled for a few moments before speaking up again. "But… how is it that you can be my older sister? I only have a brother and we got rid of him years ago!" Seeing that 'Rini' didn't seam to mean any harm, he returned to his normal state followed by Gohan, Trunks, and finally Vegeta.  
  
"Ah, good question. And there's a long answer to it. I've never met Raditz, but I do believe he wasn't a very nice brother was he?" Rini said to Goku. Goku's eyes went wide. She even knew his brother's name! Goku shook his head no. "Well, I can tell you the answer but first off, I'm starving!! Do you have any food nearby?" Rini asked cheerfully.  
  
This was enough for Goku. She wanted food, one of his most favorite things in the world. Goku put on his cute little smile and replied, "Sure! Bulma's is only a few seconds from here!"  
  
Rini jumped out of the giant crater and landed gracefully next to Goku. She turned around and started looking at everyone. When they stared nervously back at her, she just smiled and said 'hi'. Krillin took advantage of this and turned to Goku. "Goku are you nuts?!" he whispered. "How do you know she isn't some ruthless villain who came here to destroy the Earth?!" Rini turned around.  
  
"Oh, Krillin, I don't lie," Rini said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Of course I am what I say I am." Krillin went red in the cheeks. Rini just smiled back at him. Rini turned to Goku once again and asked a very simple question, "So where are we going?"  
  
"Bulma's house."  
  
"Meet you there!"  
  
Goku almost fell over as he watched Rini raise two fingers to her forehead and disappear. Silence once again overtook the earth. "Better catch up!" Goku said as he disappeared. Everyone just stood there for a moment before shooting of towards Bulma's.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The group that couldn't use instant transmission landed in Bulma's front yard and walked into the kitchen. There, they stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Bulma and several cooks cooking frantically, servants rushing out the door on their way to the supermarket, and servants rushing into the kitchen bearing more bags of food. It was completely obvious what was going on in the other room. They scrambled in only to find Rini and Goku sitting at the table eating everything in sight.  
  
"Mom what the hell is going on?!" Trunks asked Bulma. Bulma did not look up and did not stop tossing the salad she was making either, but she had heard her son.  
  
"Rini came in, and told me this story. I'm…her aunt! Vegeta…you her uncle and Trunks dear you're her cousin! I didn't believe that she was part Saiyajin so I said 'Why don't you and Goku have an eating contest? If you can beat Goku or match him, I'll believe you.' She's winning!" Bulma stuttered.  
  
Everyone's glace returned to the two Saiyajins. Goku was slowly starting to stop. All the sudden, his chopsticks fell into the bowl, and Goku fell out of the chair, asleep because he had eaten so much. Rini kept going for a few more minutes before doing the same. Everyone just stood there. There was no noise except for the two sleepers, snoring the night away.  
  
Bulma suddenly spoke up. "Well, I believe her. She ate a total of 24 bowls and 13 dinner plates of food. Goku did 21 bowls and 11 dinner plates. Boys, you wouldn't mind lugging these two to the couches now, would you?" She finished.  
  
Gohan and Trunks laughed as they each took hold of one end of Goku and flopped him into one of Bulma's couches. Tien picked up Rini and laid her out on the other. He gazed at her for a moment, and then walked away. Bulma walked in and tossed blankets over both of them. "We can listen to her entire story tomorrow," She said.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Goku and Rini were the first ones awake. When everyone else filed into the living room to listen to what Rini had to say, they found Goku and Rini sitting on the couch, gabbing away like teenage girls on the telephone. Goku and Rini turned around as they walked into the room.  
  
"Rini's got quite a story to tell," Goku said. He sat back on the couch. Everyone else found a nice comfortable place to sit, and Rini started her story.  
  
"Comettia is about three weeks away from here. I was born exactly 2 years 10 days before Goku. You see, he's my half-brother. Bardock is also my dad. You see, they sent Bardock and his crew to Comettia to take it over for Frieza. Now, the Cometian race is very similar to the Saiyajin race. There are a few differences though. Some Cometians are born fighters. Others are born with mechanical knowledge like you'd never believe. A select few, chosen by nature's good will, are born with both. I am one of those select few. But, coincidentally, those born with both abilities are also born with a terrible disease, and most die within months of birth. For some reason, the disease does not reside itself in me. So, I am the only double breed left. We aren't as heartless as the Saiyajins were. No offense, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta just snorted and turned away. After a few laughs, Rini continued.  
  
"Now, as I said, Bardock and the Saiyajins he was with came to Comettia and tried to attack. Big mistake. The Royal Army attacked them, and, even with the full moon shining brightly in the sky, they were defeated. But my people also have mercy. Some races say that it's our weakness, others say it's our strength. My mother was a young princess, and took the terribly injured Bardock in. She nursed him back to health, and they took a liking to each other. Bardock sneaked away from his crew and stayed with my mother on Comettia for quite a while. Soon, I was born. Like I said before, when they found out that I was a double breed, I wasn't expected to live long. But, and this is the only explanation we have, because I am half saiyajin, the disease was non-existent. But, my father's Saiyajin instinct called for him to fight. He left my planet, and my mother was crowned Queen. When I was three years old, when my Saiyajin instinct kicked in and I began to train, I found out about the destruction of Vegeta and that my father had been destroyed as well. I couldn't stop thinking about my younger brothers; Raditz and Kakarott, as I had heard were their names. I kept training in gravity and training rooms of my own invention. When I was 13 years old, I had heard that my brothers had survived. I planned to, when I was older, to go and meet them both. When I was 17, I achieved a great level of strength. My father had talked about it. It was the legendary Super Saiyajin. Years and years passed, and every once and a while word would come up about the happenings on Earth. I heard about my brother's 'programming' being messed up and him changing his name to Goku. Then, about Raditz being defeated. I even heard from King Kai that Goku had mastered Kaio Ken. I'm from the west quadrant, but I talk to King Kai often. I decided to leave home and come here, since there are probably a lot better fighters here. Plus, I wanted to meet at least one of my older brothers!" Rini finished. "So, now I'm here!"  
  
"Whoa…" Krillin said. Everyone was pretty quiet for a while. Rini reached behind her and pulled out a little, calculator sized device and pressed a few buttons. After a few beeping sounds, Rini laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Rini?" Goku asked. Rini fiddled with the device again, and then showed it to Goku.  
  
"This is the Sensorium XL01, a device I invented to measure the strongest fighters on a certain planet. It just told me that I'm the strongest here." Rini laughed.  
  
Goku started laughing too before handing the device to Gohan. Gohan looked at it and laughed as well. "She's right!" They said in unison.  
  
Chapter 3 "Saiyajin Instinct"  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide and his face dawned a surprised look. "I would like for you to stop lying, girl, before I have to pound your ass!" Vegeta yelled at Rini. He grabbed the device and threw it to Bulma. "Fix that, woman, so we can see the REAL results!" Vegeta sneered. Bulma looked at Rini. Rini just smiled and motioned for Bulma to go on ahead. After about 15 minutes of non-stop tinkering with the device, she tossed it back to Vegeta, who pressed the on button furiously.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T FIX IT! IT STILL SAYS THAT SHE IS BETTER THAN ALL OF US!" Vegeta screamed. Bulma just shook her head. Rini and the others laughed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it, Vegeta, wait, Uncle Vegeta," Rini said evilly. Vegeta's cheeks turned fire engine red. "If you still don't believe me, and seeing I need a good workout after an eight day trip, we can go fight in the Gravitron 400," Rini said casually. Vegeta's eyebrow went up.  
  
"The Grava-who-do-what-is-it? What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked. Rini got up from the couch and stretched.  
  
"The Gravitron 400. My mother is not only the queen, she was born with mechanical knowledge. She taught me what I didn't know and I became a part time inventor. The Comettia Military hired me to create training simulators and power testing devices for them. I of course kept the original models. I brought a few. The Gravitron and Sensorium are a few of them. Up for it?" Rini asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Finally, a chance to prove that little device wrong!" Vegeta spat. Rini laughed again and turned to the rest of the senshi.  
  
"You know, you guys can use the main fighting ring when we're done if you want. We can have a mini tournament!" Rini said happily. Everyone nodded in approval. Walking over and opening the door, Rini stepped outside, followed closely by Vegeta, and then everyone else. "You all know where my capsule is, meet you there!" Rini said. BAM! She disappeared.  
  
Goku disappeared just as Vegeta was kicking off into the air. Vegeta turned to everyone else as he turned super saiyajin to up his speed. "Hurry up people! I don't want to be late! I need to kick some ass!" Trunks hit his head, and everyone else rolled their eyes. In a flash of energy, they all kicked off and sped towards Rini's place. 


	2. No Place Like Home

No Place Like Home  
  
By: Princess Rini  
  
Author's Note ~*~ Ok this is a what-if story. It happens about, oh, sixteen years from the end of Dragonball AZ, my very first and, as I have vowed, longest fan fiction. I am happy to say I have finished writing it. It's going to take a hell of a lot of spare time to get that one typed and uploaded though. Now back to this fic. This is what would happen if Rini was dragged back to Comettia, without her husband, to take her rightful place as Queen of Comettia. Enjoy! ~*~  
  
~~**~~Chapter 1~~**~~  
  
It was a bright summer morning in a mountain range in Japan. The new Son family, Son Goku, Rini, and their identical twin daughters, 15 years of age, Lara Nicole and Almah Daniella were busy training outside.  
  
"Ok, girls, I believe it's time for a hard earned break!" Goku exclaimed to his daughters, and he wiped his face with a hand towel and tossed it to the floor. Lara, Almah, and Rini, since she didn't know what Goku was planning for her, walked over to the side of the house to sit down for a rest. Right as Rini was about to plop down with her daughters for a rest, Goku grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I was talking to Lara and Almah, sweetheart," Goku said evilly.  
  
"Oh please, Goku, honey, you know you have no chance of beating me," Rini replied, laughing. Goku stopped and thought about it for a moment, before joining his wife in laughter. Lara and Almah, even though they were quick to laugh with anyone, no matter what the reason was, did not laugh. Their faces were confused.  
  
Lara shook her head. "Naw.that can't be true dad," Lara said, and began to laugh a little. But when she looked at her father's face and saw the serious look, she shook her head again. "Could it? I mean, your ki is almost exactly the same! I know you can mask a lot of your ki, but could you and mom be masking that much? Your energy level is the same, if yours isn't slightly higher!" Lara said in disbelief.  
  
Rini and Goku laughed harder. "We can mask more energy than you think, girls. And we've gotten so good at it and do it all the time, you're used to only feeling about this much from us all the time. You two can mask a lot of your ki now, I can tell. You'll get better at it over time, like your father and I have," Rini said to her daughters. Lara and Almah nodded in understanding. Rini picked up her water bottle and towel and prepared to head inside to start lunch, as it was almost 11:30.  
  
Almah has always been a little more rowdy than Lara ever was. You could say that Lara took after the Cometian warrior side, and Almah took after the much rowdier Saiyajin side, even though they were both three- quarters Saiyajin. Almah jumped to her feet and leaped up and down excitedly. "C'm on, Okaa-san! You can fight Okou-san! Please! Just this once!!" She yelled. Lara caught on to some of the excitement and joined her twin sister. A grin formed on Rini's face as she shook her head.  
  
"There's just no way out of this, is there?" Rini said.  
  
Goku's face dawned an evil smile as a golden aura of pure energy engulfed his entire body. His untidy, jet black hair that usually shot out in all directions spiked up and turned blonde. His sparkling black eyes changed to a brilliant shade of green. As Goku finished his Super Saiyajin transformation, Rini, still grinning, unfastened her favorite gold dolphin pendant from where it hung around her neck and slipped it into her pocket. Goku took a combat stance, hands balled into fists, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Rini removed the red scrunchie from her hair, the one that matched her outfit. Though she was 49 years old, Rini wore a tight red shirt with extra-short sleeves and tight navy blue bellbottom jeans. One could say she didn't look a day over 32.  
  
"Ready for a beating, Rini?" Goku asked as he upgraded to Super Saiyajin 2. Rini just smirked. She assumed a backwards lunge position, so Goku could see her left side. He left arm raised, palm flattened, like Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Her right arm curled gracefully over her head, fingers separated. It was a very intimidating battle stance, for a woman, mind you, as any opponent would probably buckle over in laughter if you saw lets say Vegeta in this stance.  
  
"And here we go, let's see how far I can drag this beating session out for you, Goku," Rini hissed. Glaring deep into her husbands eyes, and not saying another word, the half third-class Saiyajin, half Cometian Princess jumped from her normal state, with her chin length light brown hair and brown eyes, to Super Saiyajin 4. Her hair flashed black and grew to a little past her shoulders, and her eyes turned an almost sickening reddish color. Both Rini and Goku's ki skyrocketed; Rini's soaring above anything Lara and Almah had ever sensed before. Lara and Alma's eyes grew wide as their father jumped to Super Saiyajin 3, then finally to 4, matching their mother.  
  
"Whoa!!" Lara exclaimed. She was speechless after that, too mesmerized with her parents' power levels after that to speak. The ground was beginning to crumble, but everyone held their ground.  
  
Almah couldn't take it anymore. "COOOOOOLLLLL!!!!!!!!" She yelled. "Is that the highest you can go, dad? Mom?" Now, all four fighters kicked off into the air, as the ground was beginning to split, and they didn't want to have to rebuild their house, like they did on the girl's 13th birthday. Goku and Rini had everyone over for a mini Tenkachi Budokai, and in the course of the tournament, completely demolished the house. Fighting in the air would hopefully prevent that.  
  
Goku laughed nervously. "Um.It's as high as I can go, but your mother is a different story." Goku cut off. Rini's power level was slowly rising again. Goku, Lara, and Almah's eyes drifted over to Rini, who had bent her body in a power-up stance, fists clenched. Luckily, Rini didn't have a very high voice, because if she did, all three of them would clamp their hands over their ears, as Rini started to yell. The golden aura that usually surrounded a Saiyajin in his or her Super Saiyajin state was gone. A bright, metallic silver one had taken its place. It was breathtaking sight to behold.  
  
"Your father and I may be the strongest beings in the universe, but that doesn't necessarily mean we're even." Rini hissed. Lara and Almah drew back. That voice, the one their mother had used, it was different. It still had that ring to it, the ring that told you it was Rini that had spoken, but it had a kickass tone to it now, one that made you, like Lara and Almah had done, draw back in surprise.  
  
In a brilliant flash of silver light, Rini's shoulder length black hair shot down to her thighs. Her reddish eyes changed to a bright, sky blue. The Earth below them shook slightly for a moment, and the sky lit up with silver light. When the blue sky returned, Rini had finished her transformation. A Super Saiyajin 5.  
  
"Ah, much better," Rini said. Her long, black hair whipped around in the wind. "Sorry that took so long girls, I can't hit this stage right away just yet," She said. Brushing the hair out of her face, Rini took a combat stance. "So.Let's get going with the beating then, shall we?" Rini hissed. In a flash of silver light, Rini was no where to be found. 


	3. Emotions Deep Within

Emotions Deep Within by Rini or Goku's DragonGirl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Another life may be of no significant importance to you, but what would you do if someone  
  
placed their life in your hands?"  
  
A blast hits Vegeta squarely in the chest and he goes flying backwards. "Huh uh! I don't think so!"  
  
Vegeta yells as he hits the ground on his feet, creating a large crater where he lands. Trunks comes flying  
  
after him, sword drawn.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Trunks lets out a yell as his body is overtaken by a golden aurora. Suddenly  
  
his lavender hair turns golden and spikes up, and his deep blue eyes turn green as he charges at his father  
  
swinging his sword.  
  
"No son of mine is going to fight this slow!" Vegeta says calmly as he easily dodges every swing.  
  
"I guess I'll have to teach you that the hard way."  
  
Vegeta catches his son's sword and kicks Trunks in his right side. As Trunks grimaces with pain  
  
and tries to regain complete control of his sword, Vegeta sweeps Trunks off his feet, making him release the   
  
sword completely. "Give up?" Vegeta snickers as he smirks down at him moaning son who is lying on the ground  
  
in front of him.  
  
"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Trunks replies. Just as Vegeta  
  
is about to punish Trunks for such a smart remark, Trunks flips into the air above his father. He starts to weave a   
  
pattern in the space in front of him, preparing for his signature move. Vegeta tosses the sword to the side.  
  
"Ooh now what's this?" Vegeta comments sarcastically, turning super saiyajin and waiting for the   
  
attack.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks yells as he sends an enormous ki blast his Vegeta's way.  
  
"Oh please.....how can you call yourself my son, or even a saiyajin at that matter?!" Vegeta said as he  
  
sliced the beam in half with his hands with ease. Trunks returned to the ground, sweating, hurt, and extremely   
  
tired. "Shall we call it a day Trunks? Or do I see more beatings in the near future?"  
  
"No. That's a day, I'm beat." Trunks replies as a goes to retrieve his sword. Reaching it and placing   
  
it on his back, his hair returns to its original lavender color. Vegeta's turns back to its natural jet black color  
  
as well. "Let's get going. I'm sure mom has lunch going already and is wondering where we are."  
  
"I swear that woman has feeble if any brains. You think she would have figured out that we'll come   
  
back when we're ready to come back."  
  
"Uh...Dad..........." Trunks's eyes widen.  
  
"I mean she is ALWAYS worried about us. We are saiyajins and can take care of ourselves. It not like  
  
we're human and all, even though you are half human."  
  
"Dad....you..um......need to...."   
  
"Stop stuttering boy! You're acting more and more like your mother ever day!"  
  
"OH AND THATS A BAD THING IS IT NOW VEGETA?!?!?!?!" says Bulma's voice from behind Vegeta  
  
"Trunks! Why didn't you tell me she was behind me?" Vegeta yells at Trunks as he turns around to   
  
face his wife.  
  
Trunks starts to giggle. "I did, you wouldn't listen to me." Trunks snickers as he gets ready to run out  
  
of the way when Bulma releases her fury on his father.  
  
"VEGETA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Bulma screams as she starts chasing Vegeta around.  
  
"OK OK OK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Vegeta yells to calm down his wife. Bulma   
  
doesn't take it and starts chasing Vegeta home.  
  
"Trunks sweetie will you take the car home?" Bulma says sweetly to her son as she continues to   
  
chase her husband around the field they were in. "I think I'll run home today. Besides, your father needs a  
  
lesson taught to him and it won't be pretty"  
  
Trunks laughs as he waves to Bulma. "Bye dad! Don't stop running!" He yells after his father. He hears  
  
Vegeta mutter something about how Trunks is going to pay for all of this when they get home. If he gets home   
  
alive that is. Trunks hops in the car, puts the key in the ignition, and drives away, following a rampaging Bulma   
  
and a very scared Vegeta.  
  
AT THE SON HOUSEHOLD...  
  
"Mom!!!" a six-year-old Goten yells out. "Can I got over to Trunks and Trunks's house today?"   
  
(Mirai Trunks is visiting his parents and himself, I know, a little scary...)  
  
"I guess so. Just don't get too dirty and bloody like you did last time," Chi-Chi yells out the door after her  
  
youngest son. Just then, Gohan comes walking down the stairs. "Hi Gohan," Chi-Chi says without looking up   
  
from the stove where she's cooking lunch.  
  
"I can't believe it!!!! Dad beat me AGAIN!!!!!!" Gohan said madly as he sat down at the table. "He has  
  
never been able to beat me! And he just kicked my butt EIGHT TIMES IN A ROW!!!! Eight times! This is   
  
unbelievable!" Gohan banged the table with his fist, making a large crack. "Oops," He said sheepishly.  
  
"Thats ok honey, I'll get your father to fix it later. What game were you playing?"  
  
"That one where you get put in a building with like a ton of rooms with your opponent and you have to..."  
  
"...Find your way around to he other player and blow his sorry head off? That one?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Gohan stared at his mother strangely. "Yeah, but how did you know?" Gohan asked. Just then his  
  
mother turned off the stove and bolted up the stairs. "Where are you going?!" Gohan yelled after his mother.  
  
"I LOVE THAT GAME!!!!! OOH YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed back. Gohan sat there, his face blank and completely confused. Finally, he shrugged and started to eat the breakfast that his mother had placed in front of him. Suddenly, he heard Chi-Chi scream from upstairs.  
  
"HAHAHA! I RULE AND YOU SUCK MONKEY MAN!!!"  
  
"SETTLE DOWN CHI..........MONKEY MAN?!?!"  
  
"THATS WHAT I SAID!"  
  
The house started to rumble as Goku did something to punish Chi-Chi upstairs. But within seconds, Goku came screaming down the stairs, begging for mercy.  
  
"IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'Y HURT ME!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi flew down the stairs, face blackened like it had witnessed and explosion. 


	4. Sideout EXTREMELY INCOMPLETE

Sideout  
  
by Chiyaku  
  
aka Ellie  
  
Chapter 1 "Service"  
  
"OK girls! On the line! Let's see those feet move! I want three 4 60's, and I mean sixty seconds girls!"  
  
Miyukii jogged over to the end of the gym with the rest of the girls. *This is the life...* She thought. Sweat practically gluing your hair to your head and your clothes to your body, the ache and soreness that seems to never leave you're muscles, everything. Volleyball tryouts. *This is what I live for...*  
  
PHEEEEEEE!  
  
Miyukii heard the whistle and jumped off the line. She kicked at the air behind her as she flew across the gym. Touching the line on the other side, Miyukii reversed and kicked it back. Three more to go. She already had a decent lead over the other girls. Not like it mattered, they were racing against time, but the goal was to look impressive to the coaches. Especially Coach Kaiwasaki, the head coach at Lorelai High. Miyukii had missed 


End file.
